


A Colonel's Daughter

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: It started when she was a young girl. Now Lana longs for her father's discipline and he gives it to her almost every night.
Relationships: Lana/Colonel
Kudos: 26





	A Colonel's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Sumddy** published on **2011**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2011. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

It started becoming erotic when she was just twelve. Lana touched herself almost every night now to fantasies of her father, the Colonel, a strict disciplinarian she'd developed an insatiable fantasy for imagining him going past just reprimanding her.

Generally a kind man, it was when he became stern with her Lana she thought about, that made her warm inside, that made her hunger for it. She would get so hot, so wet with anticipation purposely doing things to be scolded for, and then the waiting for him to find her, to scold her, to punish her, all was, well, so perversely delicious she'd quiver and shake building a nervous sexual energy anticipating, plotting, how she'd provoke him again, and again. 

Thrilling, her little secret, her father giving her pleasure he didn't even know he was giving her, her secret, that none of the house help knew, that made little Lana so hot and wet her nipples would tingle and become erect and hurt as she awaited being reprimanded for one thing or another. 

He was in her, his voice making her body hum. Tonight she was especially horny, her pussy hot and tingling deep inside her belly; she'd have to resist rubbing herself off, the tension so utterly amazingly hot, building in her to the point where she intended to prod him further, curl her lip at him, to set him off.

For years she would run back to her bedroom her bottom red and stinging through her dress, the silken burning impressions of her father's bare hand stinging red, thrusting her fingers inside her knickers, cumming almost immediately to images of her father spanking her, scolding her, putting her in her place. 

She'd drop her knickers and turn to see in the mirror the welts he'd left on her little bottom, his fingertip's wrapped so terribly around her legs, her soft hips, satisfied and pleased with herself, the burning wounds a badge, his fury, his power, burning deep inside her hot little cunt. 

She'd go riding after to prolong and re-injure her bottom, aching from the bruises as she bounced on the wide back of her horse. The pain compelling her to rub harder into the saddle, making herself cum harder, especially in front of her riding trainer, the woman oblivious trying to correct Lana not realizing her words were pushing Lana over the edge. 

Even as Lana shuddered and thrust into the saddle, banging into the horse's gait, to images of her father lashing her legs, her bottom, even her back. She came, to the long leather reins dangling into her groin, lapping at her through her thin white cotton riding pants pulling so tightly between her legs, her nipples so swollen and hot they could burst, her hot little cunt bouncing into the leather saddle.

She couldn't admit it even to herself at first, that her rebelliousness, her hostility, her anger, was her denial of how much her own father turned her on, and her inability to openly acknowledge it to herself that she wanted him to reign her in, that she wanted him to take control of her, that she wanted him to stop her served to enflame her all the more. That he could, turned her on so much she didn't know exactly what she wanted, her frustration mounting, her having to bury her fingers inside herself, pulling at her nipples, images of her father's stern face making her cum. 

She knew she was being difficult, she couldn't stop herself, fearing if she wasn't she'd lose all control; the intention to provoke kept her from going fully into the chaos admitting she would want him even without giving him reason, fearing he would reject her desire to be openly punished for no reason other than the sheer ecstatic pleasure of it, even if he didn't know.

He often threw her over his knee telling her she had become an impetuous child, when really she was manipulating him into again pulling her over his lap, sometimes twice in one day. 

Though she struggled, though she yelled and screamed at him to let her go, it's what she wanted, her flowered panties soaked through by the time he let her off his lap.

Sometimes she'd struggle so much, so that her dress would ride high enough over her bottom that it didn't pad the blows, her father's hand making direct contact with her pantied-bottom, sometimes with the backs of her bare legs. Sometimes she'd try to move just as his hand was coming down, in hopes he'd touch her directly between her legs, or wriggle just so, tempting him, knowing he must see the wet stain of her panties between her flailing legs, wishing, willing him to press his fingers into her hot wet pink little slit under her panties. The mere thought would make her arch her back, cum on the very next blow of his big hand. 

Sometimes he'd just lecture or scold her, which she equally enjoyed, each and every word getting her closer. How she'd stand there in front of him, seemingly listening to him but really just focusing on the warm sensation sweeping through her belly the tone and temperament of his voice causing her mind to reel, her nipples to grow hot, the feeling deep in her belly she relished, the sensation of her getting wet so incrementally powerful it almost became like prayer, wanting him to know. 

Her arousal was so plain to her it made her angry at him for not noticing, for not responding, at herself for feeling the way she did, for having the thoughts she did; how dare he turn her on like this, how dare he not make her cum, how dare he make her so hot, how dare she have these thoughts at all.

***

Coming back from college during break, Lana remembered perfectly when all this began.

From the time she was little, she'd witness, first with her stepmother, and the staff, the men who would come to the house, how it began to turn her on, the power her father wielded, how he took charge.

That was the phrase she'd repeat to herself in her thoughts.

How he took charge.

She'd tell herself anything to deny it made her wet, that final barrier, father and daughter.

The Colonel at some point realized the affect his scolding had on his lovely Lana. 

He'd observed her drift off as he raised his voice, how her eye-lids would half close, how she unselfconsciously rubbed her legs together her hands clasped in front of her.

He recognized she would run to her bedroom afterward, a ritual. He knew fairly quickly that, her moans and whimpers emitting from inside her closed door, echoing from down at the end of the long hall, were not though tears and sobs.

He could tell what his words did to her. When with her hands clasped in front of her she would squeeze her shoulders together, how her nipples mounded through her blouse, how she'd tighten her arms, her shoulders turning inward as if she were trying to rub her upper arms over her nipples, which she was, without being aware she was, or to even realize her father would notice, as if he'd never seen a woman as aroused as she was, as if he wouldn't himself be aroused.

He saw how as he'd raise and lower his voice, she'd press the heels of her palms against her mons, the slight turns of her hands so obviously rubbing the cleft of her slit, the creamy wet slipperiness already between her legs as she pressed against her swelling clit through her fitted skirt. He did see how wet her panties were; he did imagine touching her, worried she would feel how hard he was under her warm soft little belly over his lap. 

Lana knew she was touching herself in front of her father, however, she thought inconspicuously, she didn't believe her father knew. When he asked if she understood why he was scolding her, she'd just nod, sometimes purring a slight "Nnnnhnn, yes, Daddy" in answer, already drifting into that place, already her eyelashes fluttering, her face flush, fully knowing she hadn't at all, which was perfectly fine for her father, he would have reason to scold her again.

Lana didn't realize how her father had also taken to clasping his hands in front of him as he reprimanded her. How he hid his erection behind his tightly tailored suit-jacket covering his waist. The harder he became, the louder or more severe his scolding would become, and how sometimes he'd become so powerfully intense Lana's legs would tangle under her as she came in shuddering concentrated little waves right in front of her father.

He could detect the scent of her warm sex, and once, himself rubbing his cock with the heel of his palm, his hands clasped in front of him, he came, right there in his slacks, right in front of Lana, her eyes closed, only realizing something had changed when his voice changed momentarily to a groan snapping her out of her own reverie. Lana opened her eyes, her father trying in vain to recover; they looked at each other and he knew she saw. Everything was different from then on.

Before long, they both became practiced. Lana's father intoned each word with perfected pitch until Lana's eyes would close altogether, her lips slightly parted, her breathing deep and ragged while he rubbed his cock brazenly in front of her. His one hand clasping the wrist of the other, his free hand openly squeezing, rubbing, pulling on his engorged cock through his slacks his scolding a certain perfected choreography. He watched his daughter react, her body shake and quiver, her lips tremble, how hard his cock would get when she'd bite her lower lip listening to his chastising.

Lana too was brazenly rubbing herself behind her clasped hands, her little fingers turned upward behind her clasped hands, rubbing, sliding back and forth through the cleft of her damp little slit, over her clit, her panties increasingly wet under her long thin summer dress pulled tight at her waist. It was as if with her eyes closed he couldn't see her dress clinging to her, pulled tight into the v of her groin, her hips almost imperceptibly rocking, her body subtly jerking and shaking to the damning music of his voice.

Before long, they were essentially collaborating in their mutually relished performance. Lana would act out, to be punished. Her father would invent new ways, new scenarios by which they could bring each other off without touching one another, or admitting this was what they were both doing. 

That unspoken thrill of pretending the other didn't know charged their relationship with an electricity other's didn't recognize for what it was.

***

A year after she had graduated from Oxford, Lana came home to help care for her sick aunt. One evening the Colonel wanted to talk to her about how she had treated her stepmother at a recent family gathering. 

The way the Colonel approached her, the way he said it the look on his face was like an erotic jolt brushing through Lana's awareness. So many memories came flooding back. She felt little again, felt her heart race, her pulse quickening, the slipperiness between her legs return, her breasts humming with electric tingles. She became suddenly self-consciously aware, fearful she'd be discovered when her father already knew, her pussy quivering, her nipples so suddenly hot, her breasts so suddenly swollen, burning, the familiar slippery warmth now pouring from between her legs. 

Lana flushed and nodded, looking into her father's eyes with a mixture of sumptuous erotic excitement and imploring anticipation. The Colonel felt his cock hardening, rising in his dark slacks, his balls tingling hot so full of cum for his little girl. 

Behind closed doors in her father's study, the Colonel said he didn't think she was really hearing him when he was reprimanding her. His pauses were intentional, deliberate, watching, studying Lana's expressions, knowing he was taking her to that place again. He told her it was time she receive a more thorough punishment, and watched as his daughter's body visibly shook. 

Lana was already wet being called into the Colonel's study, following him, now, these years later, her entire body humming with excitement. She looked straight ahead, at her father, but inside, she was a churning well of heated perverse arousal. It had been a long time since her father had punished her. She'd missed it. She'd tried to provoke boyfriends that way, but none of them understood. She was so surprised and so intensely aroused she felt herself become so aroused she felt light headed, as if in a dream. She felt her breasts swell under her blouse and her nipples become even harder, achingly desperate to be pinched and pulled like she would do in bed at night, almost every night dreaming of her father. 

She looked toward the Colonel, into his eyes and then demurely looking down, wondering whether he saw how hard her nipples were, whether he could smell her heat, whether he saw her rubbing the heels of her palms into her pubis, how she turned her wrists so subtly to press into her clit, her father, a certain nervous sexual energy in her that he picked up on, that she was unable to harness, to restrain, to keep hidden that brought our a beast in him she recognized and longed for. 

The Colonel began. 

He couldn't after all let her, his daughter, go on to marry still behaving as she was, could he, that, she couldn't go on to behave this way with her husband, or her husband would have to punish her as well.

Lana shuddered, her nervous sexual energy radiating from her like pheromones, imagining how wonderful that would be, her father and her future spouse both punishing her how she'd find ways to be deserving of both; she saw herself still returning to her father's house, even after she was married.

Her father saw her body's long familiar natural reaction to his words, his voice the signal of her nervous energy; his cock ached, hard and throbbing under his slacks, hidden by his suit jacket. He was as excited as Lana, his cock dripping pre-cum, knowing what Lana didn't know. 

He delighted in little had changed. He had jerked off so many times thinking about her while she was away at school, images of his daughter, disciplined, obedient, kneeling in front of him, asking him, to take him into her mouth, his beautiful daughter, sucking his cock, her wild sexual energy, her need to please him, to suck him harder, to make him cum in her beautiful warm little mouth.

Lana nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. 

"Good girl," he said abruptly "then we should begin your training immediately."

Lana's eyelids fluttered, she felt flush hearing him say "My good girl." Yes, she would be his good girl. 

It started with the Colonel scolding her much as before, but now, standing in the middle of the study, the door closed and locked, as she would glance at him he would increasingly stringently tell her to stare straight ahead. Her nipples throbbed. He’d not been this demanding before. 

He would walk around her his voice raising and lowering, sometimes booming causing Lana's insides to quiver as he'd brush against her, sometimes even bump against her bottom the touch sending waves of vibrating feelings between her legs causing her to draw in her breath. 

Her father hearing the shuddering escape of air from his daughter, her sighs, felt his cock ache and throb as he passed close enough to smell her sexual heat. He longed for that moment each day.

Sometimes he would tell her to stand with her hands clasped behind her; he didn’t want her able to touch herself. He'd brush by her, purposefully dragging his shoulder across her swollen hot nipples, their both pretending he wasn't purposefully letting his fingers dangle and touch so perversely close to his daughter’s cunt, her hips always pushing toward his hand as if she weren't.

Lana couldn't have anticipated her father the next day in his study telling her to bend over. She thought at first to spank her, and she felt that delicious anticipation course through her, wanting to raise her dress rather than feel his hand through the material, waiting for his next command. 

His plans for her though had become even more refined. She did as he told her, unselfconsciously spreading her legs to shoulder width, locking her knees, and bending from her waist, waiting for the first strike of his hand, her hands on the wooden back of a chair, her fingers curling around it, tightening, as her father's voice sent wave after wave of delicious, vibrating humming surges through her.

She became aware of the air movement of his passing by her flowing up under her skirt, between her spread legs, felt it tantalizingly swish up between and across her inner thighs, her skirt tight around her legs, hugging her soft little bottom, her thighs, her pussy underneath warm and wet. 

He just made her stand their like that, chastising her, telling her how she would indeed comply with his wishes, her bottom finally slowly swaying, her knees bending under the weight of her arousal, her hips subtly rotating, gyrating at the air, at his words, at the image of her father's steely hard erection under his dark slacks burning through her closed eyes. Her panties soaking damp and warm, her pussy dripping wet under her skirt, Lana was already cumming, the sheer pleasure of him demanding it of her, and him watching. The next time, she didn't wear panties.

Day after day, week after week, the scolding became a daily event. There was no longer reason for her to be punished. They both, father and daughter, began to need it, crave it, anticipate it, and Lana found herself looking at her father during the day, imploring, looking to him to signal when it was time, every scolding an escalating repertoire of her father's increasingly creative demands, and Lana's uncompromising willingness, within and under the pretense of her being scolded, for her future well-being.

One day, Lana sensed something different was going to happen, and she was right. She realized he’d brought her all along to this one place, this one moment. He had her stand, this time a few feet away from the wall, facing the wall.

Her father's voice moved around the room behind her, back and forth, getting closer and closer until he was standing behind her, his front pressed to her, touching her, the closest he'd ever stood. She didn't dare look behind her. Unmovable he pressed himself firmly against her bottom, his chest against her shoulders, his whispering hot growling voice right at her ear each whispering cruelty a loving slap causing her to quiver and shake as if she'd been physically struck, her knees weakening, her freshly shaven cunny tingling and dripping wet, her breathing deep and hard, her entire body alight with brimming pleasure. 

He threatened that he would have to take greater measures to assure her obedience, and she almost lost her balance. She could feel the heat of his breath, his intensity, his intention, the hardness of his cock pressing through the folds of her pleated skirt, against her bottom, and she again shuddered with a renewed wicked, heated excitement.

She felt herself flush, her perspiring, and her father noticed, too. She could barely breathe, her legs parted, her cunny bare and hot and dripping wet under her skirt, surprised, as her father suddenly tapped the length of the crop he often carried against the outside of her calf. He stepped back, tapped it on her soft hot skin, then harder, the leather stinging, against her outer thigh telling her to bend over as he had before, and Lana, naked under her skirt, her pussy quivering did as she was told, pressing her fingertips to the wall, her bottom pushing back fully into her father's raging hard cock, her tight skirt so firmly gloving her soft little bottom pressed up on her high heels. 

The Colonel continued talking, his thighs against the backs of hers, his legs pushing into the backs of her legs preventing her from moving. Their shared heat moist and hot and pulsing, transferring into each other, his groin pressing into her soft bottom, her hot little cunt, his cock standing upright under his slacks pressed firmly between her legs, his thickness pushing through the lips of her pussy radiating her feminine heat, the Colonel rubbed himself flagrantly into his daughter's up thrust bottom, rubbed himself over her heated cunt separated only by the thin material of their clothing, their shared slight movements becoming purposeful, subtle, albeit "unintentional."

At one point Lana was so aroused she could barely stand. She bent further over until her father's erection rubbed forcefully against and into her dripping wet sex, her skirt now stained where he pressed into her. As she leaned even further forward, her palms against the wall, her fingers spread and bent back to support her, she could see only the texture of the red-orange fabric wall-covering. Her forehead pressed to the wall, her hot breaths taking away all of her oxygen, she noticed how tactile it was as she spun in her own heat, her palms sweating, her arms shaking, the texture of the wall keeping her from sliding. 

Her breath ragged, she leaned forward enough that she broke contact with her father's groin. Startled, her eyes blinking open, the sudden disconnect, she wasn't sure what would happen as he stepped back. Lana, intrepidly looking behind her, watched her father raise the crop and gushed out a breath of extraordinary pleasure at the sound of it crashing through the air. Gushed as it snapped against the right cheek of her bottom, as it whipped across the back of her leg, slow, deliberate, methodical, unmerciful. Quivered waiting for the next blow, as he again, and again whipped her, like a beast, savaging her animal body twisting in pain and pleasure. She reeled in an ecstatic slow motion, her body contorting one way and then the next from each swatting blow, the burn ricocheting inside her, fomenting her already insatiable desire for him, for her powerful father. 

The Colonel stopped long enough that she could straighten back up when she felt him slide the stiff leather crop up the inside of her calves to the back of her knee, unrelenting. The feeling itself tickled right through her hot little cunt, to her swollen aching breasts. Then he slid it along the inside of her other inner thigh, offering a slight tap, and another, signaling her to spread her legs further. He slid the crop higher under her dress, his breathing behind her and as ragged as her own, upward, touching her inner thighs, sliding it up and down her tingling hot skin, along her soft tender flesh. Lana was trembling, shaking with lust, cumming yet again.

The Colonel wasted no time stepping forward as she succumbed to her orgasm, pressed against her as she bent further over. He shimmied her legs further apart with the side of his leather shoes against hers her legs further apart to allow him more access to her dripping hot sex. 

Lana felt the head of the Colonel's cock protruding up and out from his slacks, touching up under the loose fabric of her skirt, pressing the fabric taut and bending her dress around the curve of her bottom, bumping, sliding, probing his daughter's spread open cunt with his solid hard erection again threatening to push through the thin fabric of their clothes. 

Lana bent her knees, lowering herself then raising, rubbing her bottom on her father's cock. She heard herself breathing, her sex vibrating, the slit of her pussy swollen and hot, slippery wet, her heart pounding, her father's breaths making her turn her face toward him. She wanted his mouth. She wanted him to kiss her, now, to kiss him, to slide her tongue into her father's mouth, for him to put his tongue in hers. It was the final perverse barrier between what would come next. She wanted to taste him, her father's kiss. She wanted his hard throbbing prick pressing into her sex, in her warm mouth.

Not having worn panties or a bra either this particular day, Lana was acutely aware of how her breasts jostled, shook under her blouse, swayed, rubbing, her nipples hot, and aching and swollen. How the material caressed them, touching so softly the tender swollen flesh of her breasts, so sensually against the inside of her silk blouse, her fathers cock rubbing, pushing, grinding into her swollen hot wet cunt, pushing between her legs.

She held back her moans until she couldn't any longer, gushing, a long awaited "Nnnnnggghh, Daddy, yesss" her juices running down the insides of her legs, her father pressing against her from behind.

She felt and then saw her father slide his crop along her sleeved arm, watched it slide back to touch to her cheek, just inches from her eye, and then slide along her outer upper arm, under, using the flexible stick to rub, touch, and grope her swollen hot breasts.

Lana was now openly grinding back against her father's cock, arching her back to raise her bottom so his cock would touch more of her, her father touching her swollen hot breasts with the crop, her rubbing her breasts against the long hard stick, her barely able to hold herself from the wall with her shaking arms.

She couldn't stand it, her father at last touching her breasts, wanting his hands, but salivating at the way he teased her, tormented her. She felt so hot, so alive, so hungry she rubbed and rolled her chest into the crop, dragged her nipples across it, a surrogate for his hands, her bare naked breasts under the thin silk blouse sliding, swaying, rubbing against the stick. Her father's cock-head pushing up against her, her father sliding the crop between her breasts, she pressed her shoulders together to capture it between her throbbing, aching breasts, so deliriously tempted to take its leather tip in her mouth as it slid up and down between her breasts, as it came so close to her face, to her open mouth. 

Seeing her lips open for it, her father put the leather tip to his daughter's lips, his hand and the crop sliding up between her breasts. Lana licked it, erotically, like it was her father's cock. Lana wanted to turn him on. She wanted to be his lover. She wanted to be her father's willing little whore; it made her even wetter to let go, to be so utterly sexually uninhibited, released at last by her father, to him, for him as he reached around her pulling her breasts together with his arm and hand, squeezing them around the riding crop as he ground his cock into his daughter's bottom.

So heated, she couldn't hold herself out from the wall anymore. Her father's weight pressing into her, Lana let his weight lean her hard into the wall, the side of her face pressed to the fabric wall-covering, her father pressing her even harder against it, her breath hot against the red-orange texture, her breasts smashed up against it too. The crop squeezed between her aching swollen tits, her father's knuckles rolling between her tit flesh, she thrust her bottom out at her father, his cock grinding into her cunt, his hips pushing into her bottom, his voice an exciting sexual growl, telling Lana what she would have to do, to please her husband, to be a good wife, an obedient wife, a good daughter, to know she had power in this too, instructing her how to best use it.

Little by little Lana slid her hands down the wall, her father thrusting his cock against her, until at some point she got up the nerve, the courage, to reach behind her, to the small of her back, to feel the head of her father's cock in her palm. 

She heard him groan as her little hand wrapped around him. She felt him slide it up and down through her fist, directing it to the groove of her dress pressed into her burning hot sex, raising her bottom, against her hot seething cunt, closing her fingers as it passed through her hand, trapping it in her downturned fist. She felt so powerful, her father’s lover, his cock so hot and hard through the thin material of his slacks it took her breath away.

Her father's chest so hot on her back, his breaths like a wild animal, she slid her hand further down until her fingertips curled under his hot cum-filled balls, his groan making her quiver and shake, his length sliding up and down through her open hand, along her wrist. 

Her father leaned into her, leaned into the wall, his arms and hands on either side of Lana holding himself against the wall, grinding his cock into her hand, his voice deep, and resonant and hoarsely dry.

"Good girl" he growled, exciting Lana so much she began jacking her father's cock behind her, squeezing, pulling, their hot breathing opening a door between them. 

"Yes, good girl, be a good girl for Daddy, pull on Daddy, Lana, pull on Daddy's cock. That's my good girl."

In a frenzy Lana reached up and found the zipper of her father slacks, somehow pulled it down, reached her hand into her father's pants and frantically wrapped her fingers around his thick, swollen, throbbing cock.

She could hardly breathe it was so hot so hard so thick in her hand, pulsing in her little hand. She could feel his heartbeat, his cock throbbing hard in her fingers, smooth and soft gliding through her fist, slippery sticky-wet with her father's pre-cum pouring out over her fingers.

Her cunt swollen and dripping wet Lana reluctantly let go of him, her legs open, her knees bent, her chest and face pressed into the wall. Her breathing ragged and furious and hot, her bottom pressed up high, angled upward on the incline of the high heels of her shoes, in that moment she was all hot, dripping wet cunt.

Lana reached down and frantically and with both hands cinched her skirt up, raised her skirt, slid her skirt up over her thighs, over her bottom, her bare, pink swollen hot cunt exposed to the air, over her hips. Feeling the heat of her father's cock suddenly touch her bare skin, she gushed a quivering hot releasing breath, the thought of the secret of her father finally taking her, locked behind the doors of his study, her father fucking her, no one the wiser, none of the help knowing, the thought causing her to groan out a loud panting mewling urgent moaning "fuck me, Daddy."

She pressed her hands to the wall in front of her, lifted her bottom, opened her legs opened her aching hot cunt urging her father to fuck her from behind, to put his cock inside her.

Instead, she felt the flat of his fingertips push against her entire sex. He loved seeing her little bottom pushed up, her hot aching wet little bald cunt; she was all woman, and he was going to savor every moment of her. 

He used the flat of his fingers to rub in circles through her dripping wet sex, her soft warm creamy wet little pussy. He touched her so lightly, and then pushed into her, rubbing, sliding his hand over her shiny hot wet pink cunny until she was grinding into his hand, gushing again, and again in her father's hand.

"I see you shaved," he growled into her ear. "Good girl." 

Lana's knees went weak, slumping into the wall, her father's fingers pushing into her tight warm quivering hot little hole. Her father's fingers inside her, rubbing her swollen pussy, both desperate to have the other as he moved both his hands hot onto her upper thighs, pulling her into him roughly, then on her inner hips, pulling her up to him. 

Lana moaned as she felt the hot, thick bloated head of her father's bulbous swollen cock slide through her folds, a sensation she could never have imagined, become slick with her juices, her father's knuckles touching the soft insides of her tender thighs as he guided himself to her.

"Good girl, that's my good girl. Let Daddy inside you, lil baby. Mmm, so hot, so tight, Lana baby, Daddy's cock is in you, baby, fucking into you, Lana. Daddy knows you've wanted this for so long. Haven't you, Lana? Tell Daddy. Tell Daddy how much you've wanted Daddy's cock in your hot little cunt. Ohhh Lana, so wet, so hot, yes baby take Daddy, take all of Daddy's cock, Daddy has wanted to fuck you for so long lil baby."

The splendid pain of her father’s girth spreading her open, her cunny stretching, the pleasure as he went deeper and deeper, more and more, her pussy becoming accustomed, relaxing, opening to his relentlessly achingly inching his way inside her, her juices slippery wet, the velvety hot smooth hardness of her father inside her, fucking up inside her, giving way to the most indescribable sensation of being filled, of fucking, of having sex with her father, of being fucked by her father. 

Her insides hot, vibrating, squeezing and sucking him, hearing his voice, him breathily growling over and over "That's my good girl. Let Daddy inside you, baby, that's my good girl, yesss, ohh, lil baby, yess. Daddy's fucking you, that’s my good girl take it lil baby, take Daddy's cock, my good little girl, so hot and tight and wet. My little girl's soft hot tight little pussy. My naughty little girl wants her Daddy's cock, don't you, baby?"

Lana felt her pussy flooding on her father's cock. She was cumming so hard, in such quick successions she couldn't speak. She pushed herself out from the wall, her legs straight, her back arched, her cunt open for her father as he slid inside her, fucking him back, his Daddy-cock, fucking her as he rubbed over her mound, rubbed her clit.

"Ohhhh fuck Daddy, yessss," she groaned "in me, so deep, so big, nnnn Daddy, oh god Daddy" her voice rising as he slid his other hand up over her belly, slid his hand into her blouse. 

"Such a good girl, yes baby, let Daddy fuck you" groping her aching hot tits, the buttons popping off her blouse and bouncing from the wooden floor as she gushed again.

"Touch me Daddy, my breasts, feel them Daddy, pull on them" loving hearing him call her his good girl, his hot little girl, his big hands cupping the swell of her breasts, groping her breasts. Lana came, and came all over her father's cock.

"Nnnngghh, yesssss, cum on Daddy's big cock, lil baby. Suck Daddy's cock with your tight lil cunny. That's my good girl," he whispered fucking his little girl, his daughter his raging hard cock deep inside his little Lana.

"That's my good girl. Daddy has wanted this for so long, little baby. We've both wanted this for so long. Let Daddy fuck you. Your cunt feels so good wrapped around Daddy's cock, so tight, and wet and warm for Daddy. That's my good girl" he growled as he pushed Lana into the wall, fucking his cock up into his little girl her skirt bunched around her waist, her blouse torn open her breasts smashing into his hands against the forever solid wall, his fingers pulling on her nipples, squeezing her breasts. 

Lana came again, her father's words making her crazy. 

"Yesss, fuck me Daddy. I've been such a bad girl, need you Daddy," wanted more than anything to feel him cum inside her "my Daddy's cock, to, to fuck me, to make me a good girl, for you, Daddy" she hissed. "Fuck your little girl Daddy, fuck me with your big cock, punish me Daddy, make me yours Daddy," finally saying it out loud, in a burst of hot frantic breath "cum in me, Daddy."

Fucking his swollen thick hugely hard cock up inside her, faster, harder, deeper, stretching her open, Lana mewled and groaned into her father's ear. "Cum in me," she pleaded "cum in me Daddy, deep in me. Cum in your little girl, cum for me, cum for me Daddy, your good girl, let me make you cum with my hot tight lil pussy, my Daddy's good girl, cum in my little pussy, Daddy. I'll be good for you, Daddy. I promise. Please, Daddy, have wanted you for so long" she pleaded as she felt her father bury himself inside her, him grip her hips so hard, so tightly it hurt, his fingers digging into her, certain to leave red, bruised marks, recalling how she would brave the burning heat of her wounds in the mirror. 

He was fucking her so hard, so deep, all Lana could do was utter "Use me Daddy, use my pussy" cumming yet again as a slow long groan started low in his belly and rising, fucking his cock up inside her, lifting her from the floor with each thrust. 

"Use me Daddy" her breasts shaking to his thrusts, his groan captured in his chest, his cock expanding, thickening, so hard, and then exploding inside her, his cock buried so deep inside his daughter, his little girl, his groan pushing past his tightened muscles, his groin slamming into her bottom, panting, rutting together like wild beasts.

"Ohhh god, Daddy, yesss, use me, cum in me, cumming on you Daddy, cumming" fucking her father, his lifting her, hitting inside her, his groan vibrating her entire being.

"Mmm, such a good, hot, naughty little girl, such a good little fuck for Daddy, such a good girl, my little Lana. Oh lil baby, Daddy loves your hot tight little cunt. Mmmm, lil baby, Daddy loves fucking my little girl, cumming in my little girl. Oh Lana, baby. Daddy loves you, baby."

"Ooooh Daddy, yesss, fuck me, cum in me, use me, Daddy," wanting to feel her father's cum shooting inside her "use me" she gushed again and again as she absorbed his groan, moaned with him, her voice high and urgent.

Lana reached back and gripped his clothing, held him in her by his waist, pulled him into her, pulled on him with her pussy, his cum blasting inside her. 

Panting, smiling hot breaths on the sides of each others faces, savoring, kissing over her shoulder, her father's tongue hot in her mouth, milking his cock, loving his cock throbbing and pulsing so deep inside her, her father's hands gripping her bare hips, his little girl's beautiful bare bottom, so warm and soft against her father's groin. 

His cock buried in his little girl, his chest sweaty hot through his clothes. His daughter's sweaty heat, him against her back, kissing her cheek, her hair, whispering to her "Ohhh, lil baby, nnnggghh, so good. My good girl, my good girl, Daddy's beautiful lil baby fucks Daddy so good" as they stayed like that, as Lana squeezed her father's cock inside her, felt that twinge again in her belly, in her cunny, pressed back at him as he hardened again in her pussy so hot and tingling and swollen slippery wet, swiveling her little hips to excite him, to incite the beast in him, to take her again. 

Lana squeezed her father's cock, her father’s cock rock hard again so deep inside her, moaned as he gripped the back of her thigh and lifted her leg spreading his little girl open, pressed his fingers into the hot skin of her belly arching her into him.

“Good girl" he groaned, his cock gliding through her hot wet pussy clamping down on his erection. "Daddy wants you again, lil baby," he whispered so intensely Lana melted into him.

"Ooooh god, Daddy, yesss, fuck me" pushing her bottom into her father's long slow gliding thrusts spreading her open, feeling him so hot and throbbing hard, so big, stretched around his girth, her soft pink cunny wrapped so thrillingly hot and wet around her Daddy's rigidly hard cock inside her.

"I'll do with you as I please, lil baby," the Colonel growled hotly into Lana's ear.

END


End file.
